Escapar
by Umeko-chan
Summary: ¿Cuan difícil debe ser la vida de una persona para querer escapar de su realidad? Pasen lean y dejen reviews


**ESCAPAR**

By: Kotori Yamanaka

Sola, otra vez sola…La oscuridad que inunda mi habitación es mi única compañía… Aunque llego a pensar que ni eso esta conmigo…ya que he pasado toda mi vida totalmente sola…sola en este mundo…lo único que deseo es ser alguien…alguien amado…alguien respetado…no sólo por mi renombrado apellido…sino por lo que soy…

_**Veo sombras que se apagan**_

_**Veo mil fotos de ayer**_

_**Mil recuerdos que se acaban**_

_**Queda un sueño aun por ver…**_

Que difícil es llevar una vida como la mía…Nadie puede comprender lo que siente una chica como yo…Las sombras que me rodean llegan a ser insoportables…esa imponente sombra que se hace llamar mi familia…Aquellas sombras que me sobre exigen para ser mejor…para ellos…He intentado apagarlas de mil formas…pero me es simplemente imposible…Siempre me están recriminando mi inútil existencia…Aquellos dolorosos recuerdos de mi niñez aún siguen frescos en mi mente…al menos eso se han encargado de hacerlo muy bien…Aquellas fotos que me recuerdan lo que soy para los demás…tan sólo una herramienta de mis padres…No quiero soportarlo más…no puedo soportarlo más…me es imposible…me es doloroso…pero debo seguir adelante…o al menos eso me han hecho entender mis amigos mis amigos…No debo dejar de seguir mis sueños…

…_**Quiero escapar y despertar**_

_**Sin saber del tiempo.  
Quiero respirar,**_

_**Sin nunca regresar…**_

Cuanto deseo ser libre…como las aves…Oh! Cuanto las envidio…ellas no tienen que llevar un peso tan grande como el que cargo yo…No son parte de una familia que no las quiere… Quisiera escapar de esta dura realidad…Tener mi propio mundo donde no exista el tiempo y donde yo pueda ser realmente feliz…no esconder mis sentimientos tras una falsa careta…un lugar donde pueda disfrutar de esa anhelada libertad…y quedarme ahí para siempre para no volver a sufrir…

…_**Y quiero vivir, quiero existir,**_

_**Sentir el silencio,  
Ya no quiero hablar,**_

_**Sólo quiero encontrar un día de paz…**_

Siempre la misma pregunta viene a mi mente en estos momentos… ¿Porqué tengo que sufrir tanto?...que hice para merecer tal castigo…Por que he de vivir en medio de gente que no me quiere…Tan sólo quiero vivir tranquila…que mi existencia no sea un estorbo para nadie…Esta soledad que llevo en mi corazón…la que se ha alojado desde que yo era pequeña ha sido mi única compañía…El silencio en el que vivo sumida ha hecho llevadera mi vida…Son muy pocas las personas que entienden el por que de este silencio y lo comparten conmigo…ellos saben que sólo a través de mi mirada puedo decir muchas más cosas de las que podría expresar con mis palabras…Pero ahora lo único que pido es tan sólo un poco de paz…

…_**Veo las calles del mañana,**__**  
veo la ausencia del ayer.  
Y mil sueños que se fueron,  
Mil historias que se hundieron,  
como barcos que se pierden en el mar…**_

Desde pequeña me gustó escribir…esa era la única manera de poder expresarme…de hacerme escuchar…Trato de ver el futuro…y escribo lo que me gustaría vivir…pero esos fantasmas del pasado no me dejan, esa ausencia de cariño de parte de mi familia no me permite ser feliz…ni siquiera a través de mis cuentos…Miles de sueños reflejados en ellos…miles de historias que nunca serán más que meros cuentos de hadas…imposibles de realizar…aquel futuro que se hundió en las profundidades de mi soledad tal como los barcos naufragan en el mar…a si mismo mi vida incompleta y triste se va de mis manos…

…_**Quiero escapar y despertar**_

_**Sin saber del tiempo.  
Quiero respirar,**_

_**Sin nunca regresar…**_

Intente refugiarme en mis amistades…primeramente lo hice con mis compañeros de equipo y mi maestra…por un tiempo sirvió…ellos eran mi refugio…en ellos podía confiar, pero duro poco tiempo…al momento de ascendernos nos vimos en la necesidad de separarnos…no quería aceptarlo, otra vez el destino me dejaba sin un verdadero refugio…También, durante años intente sentirme querida…pero escogí a la persona equivocada…él no correspondía mis sentimientos…ni siquiera se si alguna vez se fijo en mi…si sabía de mi presencia… por que a veces, sinceramente me siento invisible…

…_**Y quiero vivir, quiero existir,**_

_**Sentir el silencio,  
Ya no quiero hablar,**_

_**Solo quiero encontrar un día de paz…**_

A pesar de mejorar la relación que sostengo con mí primo, aún me siento menos que él…a pesar de ser de la rama principal de mi familia…soy muy inferior a él…cuanto lo envidio…por una vez me gustaría ser como él y así al menos sería aceptada por quien menos me quiere… Quisiera ser la genio de mi familia…así no tendría que pedir la aprobación de mi padre…sólo me la ganaría…sería una digna heredera de mi clan…Pero la vida no me dio ese privilegio lamentablemente…Por ahora lo único que puedo hacer es lamentarme…

…_**Yo solo quiero escapar  
(quiero escapar)  
nunca regresar  
(y ya no quiero nunca regresar)  
y quiero escapar  
(ya no saber jamás del tiempo)  
Y no regresar  
(solo quiero estar en silencio).**_

Ya soy una mujer semi adulta…durante lo largo de mi vida no hice más que sentir lastima por mi…Degradarme más de lo que ya lo había hecho mi familia…pero ahora se lo que vale mi vida…a duras enseñanzas pero lo aprendí… y fue gracias a una de las personas que más he querido en mi vida…quien fue mi amigo de verdad y estuvo conmigo en los momentos más difíciles…ahora es parte de mi vida…una parte importante…vital…que en miles de momentos me hizo sentir especial…me demostró lo que yo podía llegar a ser…lo que era en verdad…fue quien me ayudo a escapar de la cruel realidad en la que vivía…Gracias a él soy lo que soy…gracias a él salio…la verdadera **Hinata Hyuuga.**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Espero les haya gustado…aun que al principio me pareció bastante triste…no quise darle un final trágico…más que nada este fic es de auto superación del personaje… Bueno lo escribí cuando fui a al campo de un amigo de mi tío ahí me llegó la inspiración… Estaré esperando sus reviews… para así sentirme apoyada y me pueda superar. Bueno las dejo y nos vemos en mi próximo fic… 


End file.
